Accessories, including an earphone, a headphone, a hearing aid, and a wristwatch that have been provided up to now vary widely in terms of material, color, and shape, depending on the intended use.
By way of example of accessory members used for accessories, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a hearing aid comprising a cover member made of sintered polymer, polyethylene, spongy ceramic, spongy polyurethane, sintered glass, or sintered metal.